


bet swap

by bloodyemily



Series: camp camp [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Insanity, Other, the bad with the good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyemily/pseuds/bloodyemily
Summary: after a bet Max and David switch places in both personality and job in the camp





	1. campfire dares

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I stopped writing this fanfiction i made it during the first season  
> It's mainly because i hate how toxic the fandom has become  
> There's people being harassed for shipping what uses to be the main ship in the fandom
> 
> The bigger the fandom got the more rude and toxic the fandom got to the point where i really hate camp camp now
> 
> And i didn't want to continue something i wasn't passionate about.... I really miss the old fandom it used to be so nice and kind and even if someone didn't like something you did like enjoying the ship they would still support you...
> 
> Of course and you can hate me if you like but I'm talking about the David x max ship... There is so much hate in the fandom i can’t take it... So good bye camp camp fandom maybe if there's a next season the fandom will change for the better but... With how the fandom is now... Just wow... So sorry and good bye

Gwen sat with the others camps and David. they just finished telling campfire story's, when the story's where done David started jumping in his seat from excitement, coming up with an idea. Gwen sighed having a bad feeling about it but decided to let it go anyways "okay David what is it?" she asked not really knowing where this would go. "I have a great idea, guys,!" he said overly excited putting his hands together "uuggggh great more camp games!? can't we just go to bed? you know like we normally do after story time?" Max complained

Neil raised an eyebrow "I'm actually kinda curious this time about him" Max looked at David who looked like he was going to jump out of his seat and fall down from excitement. he sighed "alright... what is it David?"  
David let out a slight giggle before speaking "we should do a dare off!" Gwen couldn't help but facepalm "oh! that sounds like fun! Neil, I dare you to go jump into a pit of snakes!" Nikki said grinning "no one's making deadly dares!" Gwen demanded, "I am not going to responsible for you guys die!" all the kids went aww.

"buuuut we can dare each other to do other things! like..." David took a moment to think "Harrison" he said pointing to Harrison who gave him a confused and concerned look "I dare you to wear lipstick" he finally said, Harrison blushed "w-what? i.." Neil grin "what's wrong Harrison? scare of a little makeup?" Harrison blushed up "i-i! I'm not! you know what fine!" he said, taking his hat off, pulling out some black lipstick and putting it on, he didn't use a mirror so he ended up putting it on all messy and some of it was way over his lip line, David chuckled at this, Gwen sighed a bit relief if that's all they're going for a dare off maybe she wouldn't have a panic attack like when the new campers came here. Max couldn't help himself but say "wow David that was a pretty stupid dare" David put on a slight frown before Max continued "you could have dared him to do something like shaving his eyebrows off or even get him to wear Nail Polish you know something that would last long at least for a week but no you chose lipstick" he complained 

they heard a chuckle out of Space kid "oh-oh!" he yelped raising his hand "I got a good one and it's a two people at once dare!" he smirked "a two person one! that sounds great especially if it has teamwork! go for it camper! " David said happily. 

Max just sighed rolling his eyes, "I dare you two to act like each other for the night!" he said pointing at Max and David , Max gave him a big "HAH" and replied with his sarcastic voice "oh yes it's not like he doesn't swear or always gives a shit about everything" David frown and thought for a moment when he was young one of his friends in camp liked fighting and having a competition and he took it as a way to show friendship maybe Max was this way too, he never really thought of it till now

after that, he put on a face of someone who's in it to win it "yeah- well... I bet you can't go a day without cursing!" he said hesitantly Max smiled standing up "oh really David?" David got a bit nervous at first but stood up too "I bet you can't go without taking care of the camp and complaining! in fact, I think you'd lose one of the camper's on the first day!" 

the kids just watch in a bit of shocked, this was the first time they got to see David in a really competitive mode with anyone at least, not like this meanwhile Gwen started taking her pills that were met to keep her from having panic attack "heh you wouldn't even last as me!" Max said smirking "yah well-..i think you couldn't last long as me either in fact I bet you'd give up after the fist hour!" David said starting to get nervous about this, then telling himself it would be okay he was sure it would be easy

"hah, i bet I could go days as you! I'm changing this to a bet off! whoever can do and act like each other the longest wins!" Max said smirking it wasn't his normal smirk it was somehow nicer than his normal one David smiled, happy to see the way he looked maybe he was right and the test worked! "bet taken!" he said smiling,

"OH GOD THE SELF REGRET IS BACK" Gwen yelled as she shook, with her knees by her face and her hands holding her head in panic "Gwen! huh! we'll start tomorrow!" David said running to Gwen to help her. Nikki took a moment to think "wait what if something happened where you guys don't know what to you do in your everyday life or there an emergency" she asked as David started calming down Gwen who was still breathing heavy from hearing that info "shh it's okay everyone is fine" he said trying to calm her "NO NOTHING IS FINE ANYMORE I'M IN A CAMP WITH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB!?" she yelled as she started hyperventilating, David rubs her shoulders trying to calm her

"why don't you make one of those charts you know the one’s in that wife swap show" Neil suggests "that's a great idea, Neil!" David chirp at him then looked back to Gwen who was finally calming down when she finally did she got up and took a deep breath "okay no more dares or bets! all of us are going to bed now!" she said huffing and puffing for a moment "David just make sure they go to bed please" she said putting a hand to her forehead and walking to her cabin

___________________(next day Max's side)__________

Max's starched getting out of bed to find himself in David's bed, this made him jump out of bed in confuse and panic "WHAT TH-" he stop remembering last night rubbing his head looking around raising an eyebrow and gotting up and walked around then found the notes on a table and looked at it they both made a list of what to do as themselves, he read David's list, reading it all at once it saying "hey Max! I made this page for you to follow to do wh-" blah blah okay maybe not all of it, he skipped a bit "rule one no cruising!" he rolled his eyes then read the 5 other rule’s, his eyes twitching in confusion and concern, his mouth a bit open "no yelling at the campers, no killing the campers, no tricking the campers into dying, no killing the camp's mask scout" then it was fellow by "keep a positive attitude!" "seriously!?" Max yelled then cover his mouth no he's got this.. his fine...

he kept reading "if Gwen has a panic attack rub her back and smile making sure she knows she's in a happy place" he sighed trying to keep that in his head "after tonight, you can't sleep for half the week" he raised an eyebrow, he really doesn't sleep half the week?... oh yeah he remembers that most of the week he would be awake to keep Max from leaving the camp "please note all the camp activity is judged by a chart that will be left here" the rest was a big chart and by the looks of it today is Dolf's art with archery, hiking, search and rescue, and finally biking at the end of the day, he read the bottom "p.s. I found my old junior consoles outfit you have to wear it! and if you need help with anything ask Gwen!"

Max sighed "okay fine I'll do this weird shit but only to win the bet!" he said walking to David’s closet, the outfit was on the door, he took his hoodie off and put on the outfit it was a little tight on the sleeves but it was nothing too big, the shirt was pretty cheap too, the logo of the tree was sprayed on with old blue dye, and the shirt was patted up with random colors and still had holes and dirt stains and even the main shirt’s color was faded on it how embarrassing….

he got outside, no one was up but Gwen he closed the door, okay now he really had to act like him. he put on a big grin that looked anything but natural and walked to her "good morning!" he said in a cheerful voice Gwen jumped "OH JEAS-" she yelled before sighing it was just Max "oh god you guys are doing the bet?… Why?" she took a deep breath "cause you can't back down from a bet Gwen! it's not good sportsmanship!" he said trying to look as overly happy as David normally is, Gwen cover her face "kill me please... okay look I don’t care if you do this jus-.." she sighed hard "if anyone's in danger call me and try not to get in trouble okay?" she asked, Max nodded "you got it, Gwen!" Gwen yawned "you're lucky you choose an easy day to work also I hope you know it's 4 am so no campers are up not even David" Max's eyes twist a bit

"you do know you don't have to act like him around me, right? " Gwen said  
Max stop standing straight and arched his back a bit sighing in relief" thank fucking god" he grunted  
"you two do know this bet is a bad idea right? you're both polar opposite why do you guys even want to do this " Gwen asked, Max just shrugged "well your not doing too good at it" she said "wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He yelled trying not to yell loud enough to wake up the campers, "1 in the morning his not smiling he's mostly about to pass out every few minutes that's why he never really sleeps, 2 if you're going to be like him you got to do it right you think his all happy and loving but sometimes that's not the case his just extremely positive" Gwen explained,

Max sighed "how the hell am I suppose to be as positive as that dancing rainbow?" he asked  
"you remember how you try to teach him how to be hard? well imagine doing that but with positively but more intense" she tried to explain to Max. Max thought of it for a moment he never really thought of it that way...maybe this will me easy…..


	2. let's get David ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this part took me a while that and it kept on glitching out on me so let me know if somethings there that shouldn't be there   
> also not sure when i'm making the next chapter i'm going to also be doing nanowrimo which is going to make it hard cause i am planning on writing other things then fanfiction on it so this is going to be hard on me but i'll try my best to continue this fanfiction

David snuggled the covers as he slept before he woke up the sound of neil yelling "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A ACCIDENT! YOU WOKE ME AND GOT MY BED WET!" David sat up half asleep looking to find Harrison had split water all over Neil's bed "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO NEIL!" Harrison yelled trying to defend himself "you two stop fighting! we're all friends here!" but they just started fighting worse he put his covers over his nose watching in confusion and horror "WHO EVEN CARRY'S A BOTTLE OF WATER TO BED WITH THEM IF IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CAP ON IT!?" neil kept at it 

Nikki appeared in front of David's face "god morning sleepy head!" she chirped making David jump. David remembered the bet and try to put on a straight face, Nikki chuckled and falling into David's lap "silly David you said you'd start the bet tomorrow morning it's not morning!" she explained "w-what time is it then?" he ask, starting to shake and put back on a worried face "1 am" Nikki replayed " 1 am!? but you guys should be asleep by now!" David yelped 

David snuggled the covers as he slept before he woke up the sound of Neil yelling "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU WOKE ME AND GOT MY BED WET!" David sat up half asleep looking to find Harrison had split water all over Neil's bed "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO NEIL!" Harrison yelled trying to defend himself "you two stop fighting! we're all friends here!" but they just started fighting worse he put his covers over his nose watching in confusion and horror "WHO EVEN CARRY'S A BOTTLE OF WATER TO BED WITH THEM IF IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CAP ON IT!?" neil kept at it 

Nikki appeared in front of David's face "god morning sleepy head!" she chirped making David jump. David remembered the bet and try to put on a straight face, Nikki chuckled and falling into David's lap "silly David you said you'd start the bet tomorrow morning it's not morning!" she explained "w-what time is it then?" he ask, starting to shake and put back on a worried face "1 am" Nikki replayed " 1 am!? but you guys should be asleep by now!" David yelped 

"with those two fighting?" she ask as neil grabbed Harrison water bottle and pour what was left of it in his face, Harrison then slap him which admittedly cause them to fight ".. good point" David said as he felt something pull on his covers, he looked down to find Dolf holding some tea up for him "here you go, David, I thought you'd be stressed out when you saw the two fighting so I brought you some nice hot tea to calm you" he said as David took the cup of tea "thank you Dolf! that's very kind of you" he said calming himself down with small sip "dose this happened every night?" David asked everyone replied with a nod and an "mhm!" "Welcome to camp David!" Nikki said happily David gave a bit of frown to that 

David noticed Preston tapping on Nikki's shoulder with a tired and irrationatied look Nikki turned to face him "yes Preston?" she asked as his eyes twitched "please tell me you can take care of David on your own now! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND I AM NOT GETTING IT WITH THOSE TWO FIGHTING OVER THERE!" he yelled making sure they heard it but they ignore him, Nikki nodded "yah your good you can go into the cabin now" David raised an eyebrow Preston thanked Nikki before walking out of the tent "cabin? what cabin? you mean the one for the kitchen and consoles break room?" David asked.

Nikki chuckled "no come on we'll show you," Nikki said getting off the bed and stretching. David slowly got up and followed Dolf and Nikki out of the camp into the woods and stopping at a hill "here it is!" Nikki said putting her hands up to it. David just gave her a confused look "uugh Nikki you have to show him the inside" Dolf said grabbing a rock on the hill and pulling it open to show the cave like cabin inside, David walk in looking around in aw "did.. you guys…" David started a bit confusion but happy "make this ourselves?" "yes!" Dolf said smiling "do you like it?" he asked, David "like it? I LOVE IT! you guys all worked together to make this! that's beautiful!" he said as he sniffled and rubbed a tear out of his eyes from the joy he was feeling 

Dolf smiled and then went to setting up a few sleeping bags on the floor David looked around there was some logs on the floor for chairs next to a broken and beaten table with a candle on it. he set down on the wood and took a deep breath, Nikki sat next to him and so did Preston who was brushing his hair "sooo.."David started" anyone got any advice for acting like Max?... " Preston almost dropped his brush but grabbed it before it could hit the ground then looked back at David with a spark in his eyes. David just looked confused "easy there Preston i don’t think his looking for an acting lesson on it" Nikki try telling Preston before he got too excited 

"oh come on Nikki! you could even dress him up like Max for me!" Preston yelp smiling wide. David was a bit nervous about this but he could use the help "uuh well.." Nikki thought about it for a moment, she didn't really like dress ups but she would like to turn David into Max but she didn't have the stuff to dress him up as him... wait "ok! hold on I'll be right back!" Nikki chirped running out the cabin. David was curious.. but didn't say anything he then looked at   
Preston and smiled. Preston chuckled, overly happy with the situation "so the first thing you need to know about acting like a character like Max you need to star-" David put his hand up for a moment to cut him off "actually Preston i know acting is your thing but maybe you could skip to acting like Max and not the main acting part..." 

Preston wasn't sure what he met completely but after a moment he realized "ooh so you just want the high lights of acting like him!" David nodded smiling "mhm! yes please!" Preston still smiled even with getting someone to know they're characters, he was happy with it! he knew that knowing the character was a big part of acting and it was one of his favorite topics! "ok! well first we have to find what he loves and what he hates!" he explained with a bit of a grin. Dolf laughed slightly Preston just gave him a bit of an irritated look and roll his eyes at him David raised a eyebrow at this "now that i think about it i don’t think I've seen Max really enjoy anything, i mean i know there has to be something dear to him but how can I tell?" David asked. 

Nikki kick open the door making a loud thunk! making David jump a bit "I'm back! and i got a gift!" she yelped cheerfully, holding up a green hoodie. she ran over David and handed it to him. David looked at it, "Nikki this looks brand new where did you get it?" David asked "i stole it when we were in town, i try to use it before we got back to camp to heal myself but it was too new to work on me" she explained, David sighed knowing she stole it made him a bit upset but she was nice enough to let him have it exactly now he sighed "thanks you, Nikki" he put on his normal smile and put on the hoodie, Preston started to untie the bandanna around his neck 

 

David immediately panic "h-hey! what are you doing!?" he asked standing up. Preston didn't know what to say at first, he never seen David in such a panic "oh sorry i was just taking off your bandanna did i hurt you?" he asked, David blushed he just embarrassed himself "no.. sorry it's just this bandanna means a lot to me and i don’t want to lose it..." Dolf and walked over to him "if you want David i can hide it and keep it safe" Dolf explain smiling. David gulp holding his bandanna. Dolf eyes widened a bit "it's that dear to you?" he asked David nodded fast. Nikki raised a eyebrow "why do you like it so much anyways?" Nikki asked.

David sighed taking the bandanna off and unfolding it all the campers looked at "it was my first time in camp campbell when i got this shirt after i grow out of it i cut it into a bandanna" he explained after that he took the bandanna and held it to his chest tearing up slightly and whipping the tears out of his eyes both the campers where a bit surprised at David's reaction but it was also kinda cheesy to them... Dolf smirked "i know a way to let you keep the bandanna on and hide it!" David raised an eyebrow and slowly handed him the banana Dolf gently took it "how?" David asked Dolf pull up the sleeves and tie it on his shoulder and put the hoodie's sleeve over it "there! now when you're done, you can put it on your neck again!" David put on a slightly fake smile "wow.. that's a great idea Dolf..thank you! " he patted his head "don't give him any ideas" Nikki mumbled. 

Preston smiled "now that you look the part you have to act the part as we was saying... we have to find what's dear to Max!" Nikki chuckled "that's easy!"   
Preston blushed and sighed, he should know if something is dear to someone!... but he couldn't find anything on Max! "ugh ok... what do you think he likes?" Preston sighed, Nikki pointed at David "he likes him" David gave soft blush "he does?" he asked Preston laughed at that "pfts no he doesn't why would you think of that?" he asked, chuckling still   
"uuh don't you remember that one play we had here and what happened?" Nikki replied   
"you mean the one where Max stole his phone? AND ALSO RUINED MY PLAY!" he yelled in anger, Nikki sigh "yes those too but remember what happened after that?" 

"well after that the C.I.A came to areas David... and Max's stop them... " Preston gave a confused look" you know what no!.. he must have done it to be considered a good guy" he said trying not to think of it, David never really thought about that he never thought of Max secretly liking him at all. now the more he thinks of it the more it makes sense "you also forgot about the bonfire" Dolf included Nikki tilted her head "but what he did just seemed to be the right thing to do and Max is not that cruel" she explained "yes but he didn't have to get us to make the out fits and make the bonfire for him" Dolf replied "he even fix that stick for him"  
"ancient staff!" David said trying to correct him 

"ok so what!? big things like that he'll help him but other than that most of the time he just insults David and gives him problems! other than that he pretty much hates David!" he tries to explain not wanting to believe in that Max and David could actually be really good friends 

"actually... " all the campers looked to David" there has been rare occasions where he did something really nice for me but.. he'd always keep it a secret or acted like he was being forced to.." he explained "like what?" Nikki asked "well one time for lunch i told him i always wanted the pudding cups but i would always be too late to get one after that he told me, when i was done getting the rest of my food wait in the kitchen so i did, he came back giving me a pudding cup... then he insulted me again but he was really nice about it! " he said smiling with a slight blush" so it's Seattle! Max like's David and is too afraid to show it! i always knew he was secretly a soft!" Dolf explained 

David blushed he never even thought of this, it really was cute when Max did things like that. Preston just cover his face he was embarrassed, how could he not notice this? he stranded up and started to head out of the cabin "I'm going to check if they're still fighting" he explained   
"ok! " Nikki replied then looked over at David" so need any other help?"  
"yes how do i act so.... well.. grumpy like him? and say those words?... " David ask feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous asking about it 

Nikki thought of this for a moment "well Max is like i hate my life and i hate this place or whatever I'm doing!" David titled his head slightly "the best way i see for you is to think negative about everything" she explained "so let's do some test so... ok how do you feel about but negatively like Max would!"   
David thought for a moment "well... the camp is dirty, full of bugs and most of the camp activities are tiring or just a waste of time?" he said trying to think like Max   
"yah! perfect ok! now.. try and adding some course words to that sentence!"   
David took a deep breath trying to use bad words like Max would, feeling horrible about it and even feeling sick from it, "the camp is fucking dirty! and it's full of bugs and the camp activities are tiring and a waste of fucking time!" Nikki smiled "ok now act like Max and say it how he would say it!" David took a deep breath "this camp is fucking filthy! and full of blood sucking bugs! most of the camp activities are tiring and most of them are just a wast of my fucking time!" 

Nikki chuckled and clapped "that was perfect David!"   
David was a bit surprised he thought he went way too far "really? i thought it was bit too much..." he said nervously, Nikki shock her head "no no no! it was perfect!" she said Dolf nodded "you did really sound like him David, spot on even" David blushed maybe this will be easy?  
Preston just walked back in "they are still fighting! AND THEY WON'T STOP!" he sighed putting his fingers on the top of his nose in irrigations and anger "looks like we're sleeping here tonight!"   
Nikki chuckled looking at Preston. David and Preston raised an eyebrow Nikki look at David "say those lines again pleeaaassse" she bagged looking up at David "huh.. oh right! * he said putting on his Max face and said "this camp is fucking filthy! and full of blood sucking bugs! most of the camp activities are tiring and most of them are just a wast of my fucking time!" 

Preston then put his hands together over his face and began to cry "it's so beautiful..."   
"Preston?... you ok?" David asked raising an eyebrow   
Preston started crying harder putting his hands over his face "THEY GROW UP SO FAST! " he cried running out of the cabin Nikki and David looked at each other for a moment "so what do you think about Max acting like you? David smiled" i always wanted to see him positive and smiling maybe he'll actually like it! i would love to see him happy every day "   
Nikki chuckled with a grin" yah i want to see that too" David started to yawn and rub his eyes "what.. time is it?" Dolf grunted in his sleeping bag trying to get comfy "it's 2:30" he said getting ready to fall asleep   
"i guess i should good to bed.." David said yawning   
"with those two fighting?" she ask as neil grabbed Harrison water bottle and pour what was left of it in his face, Harrison then slap him which admittedly cause them to fight ".. good point" David said as he felt something pull on his covers, he looked down to find Dolf holding some tea up for him "here you go, David, i thought you'd be stressed out when you saw the two fighting so i brought you some nice hot tea to calm you" he said as David took the cup of tea "thank you Dolf! that's very kind of you" he said calming himself down with small sip "dose this happened every night?" David asked everyone replied with a nod and an "mhm!" "Welcome to camp David!" Nikki said happily David gave a bit of frown to that 

David noticed Preston tapping on Nikki's shoulder with a tired and irrationatied look Nikki turned to face him "yes Preston?" she asked as his eyes twitched "please tell me you can take care of David on your own now! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND I AM NOT GETTING IT WITH THOSE TWO FIGHTING OVER THERE!" he yelled making sure they heard it but they ignore him, Nikki nodded "yah your good you can go into the cabin now" David raised an eyebrow Preston thanked Nikki before walking out of the tent "cabin? what cabin? you mean the one for the kitchen and consoles break room?" David asked.

Nikki chuckled "no come on we'll show you," Nikki said getting off the bed and stretching. David slowly got up and followed Dolf and Nikki out of the camp into the woods and stopping at a hill "here it is!" Nikki said putting her hands up to it. David just gave her a confused look "uugh Nikki you have to show him the inside" Dolf said grabbing a rock on the hill and pulling it open to show the cave like cabin inside, David walk in looking around in aw "did.. you guys…" David started a bit confusion but happy "make this ourselves?" "yes!" Dolf said smiling "do you like it?" he asked, David "like it? I LOVE IT! you guys all worked together to make this! that's beautiful!" he said as he sniffled and rubbed a tear out of his eyes from the joy he was feeling 

Dolf smiled and then went to setting up a few sleeping bags on the floor David looked around there was some logs on the floor for chairs next to a broken and beaten table with a candle on it. he set down on the wood and took a deep breath, Nikki sat next to him and so did Preston who was brushing his hair "sooo.."David started" anyone got any advice for acting like Max?... " Preston almost dropped his brush but grabbed it before it could hit the ground then looked back at David with a spark in his eyes. David just looked confused "easy there Preston i don’t think his looking for an acting lesson on it" Nikki try telling Preston before he got too excited 

"oh come on Nikki! you could even dress him up like Max for me!" Preston yelp smiling wide. David was a bit nervous about this but he could use the help "uuh well.." Nikki thought about it for a moment, she didn't really like dress ups but she would like to turn David into Max but she didn't have the stuff to dress him up as him... wait "ok! hold on I'll be right back!" Nikki chirped running out the cabin. David was curious.. but didn't say anything he then looked at   
Preston and smiled. Preston chuckled, overly happy with the situation "so the first thing you need to know about acting like a character like Max you need to star-" David put his hand up for a moment to cut him off "actually Preston i know acting is your thing but maybe you could skip to acting like Max and not the main acting part..." 

Preston wasn't sure what he met completely but after a moment he realized "ooh so you just want the high lights of acting like him!" David nodded smiling "mhm! yes please!" Preston still smiled even with getting someone to know they're characters, he was happy with it! he knew that knowing the character was a big part of acting and it was one of his favorite topics! "ok! well first we have to find what he loves and what he hates!" he explained with a bit of a grin. Dolf laughed slightly Preston just gave him a bit of an irritated look and roll his eyes at him David raised a eyebrow at this "now that i think about it i don’t think I've seen Max really enjoy anything, i mean i know there has to be something dear to him but how can I tell?" David asked. 

Nikki kick open the door making a loud thunk! making David jump a bit "I'm back! and i got a gift!" she yelped cheerfully, holding up a green hoodie. she ran over David and handed it to him. David looked at it, "Nikki this looks brand new where did you get it?" David asked "i stole it when we were in town, i try to use it before we got back to camp to heal myself but it was too new to work on me" she explained, David sighed knowing she stole it made him a bit upset but she was nice enough to let him have it exactly now he sighed "thanks you, Nikki" he put on his normal smile and put on the hoodie, Preston started to untie the bandanna around his neck 

 

David snuggled the covers as he slept before he woke up the sound of Neil yelling "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU WOKE ME AND GOT MY BED WET!" David sat up half asleep looking to find Harrison had split water all over Neil's bed "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO NEIL!" Harrison yelled trying to defend himself "you two stop fighting! we're all friends here!" but they just started fighting worse he put his covers over his nose watching in confusion and horror "WHO EVEN CARRY'S A BOTTLE OF WATER TO BED WITH THEM IF IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CAP ON IT!?" neil kept at it 

Nikki appeared in front of David's face "god morning sleepy head!" she chirped making David jump. David remembered the bet and try to put on a straight face, Nikki chuckled and falling into David's lap "silly David you said you'd start the bet tomorrow morning it's not morning!" she explained "w-what time is it then?" he ask, starting to shake and put back on a worried face "1 am" Nikki replayed " 1 am!? but you guys should be asleep by now!" David yelped 

"with those two fighting?" she ask as neil grabbed Harrison water bottle and pour what was left of it in his face, Harrison then slap him which admittedly cause them to fight ".. good point" David said as he felt something pull on his covers, he looked down to find Dolf holding some tea up for him "here you go, David, I thought you'd be stressed out when you saw the two fighting so I brought you some nice hot tea to calm you" he said as David took the cup of tea "thank you Dolf! that's very kind of you" he said calming himself down with small sip "dose this happened every night?" David asked everyone replied with a nod and an "mhm!" "Welcome to camp David!" Nikki said happily David gave a bit of frown to that 

David noticed Preston tapping on Nikki's shoulder with a tired and irrationatied look Nikki turned to face him "yes Preston?" she asked as his eyes twitched "please tell me you can take care of David on your own now! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND I AM NOT GETTING IT WITH THOSE TWO FIGHTING OVER THERE!" he yelled making sure they heard it but they ignore him, Nikki nodded "yah your good you can go into the cabin now" David raised an eyebrow Preston thanked Nikki before walking out of the tent "cabin? what cabin? you mean the one for the kitchen and consoles break room?" David asked.

Nikki chuckled "no come on we'll show you," Nikki said getting off the bed and stretching. David slowly got up and followed Dolf and Nikki out of the camp into the woods and stopping at a hill "here it is!" Nikki said putting her hands up to it. David just gave her a confused look "uugh Nikki you have to show him the inside" Dolf said grabbing a rock on the hill and pulling it open to show the cave like cabin inside, David walk in looking around in aw "did.. you guys…" David started a bit confusion but happy "make this ourselves?" "yes!" Dolf said smiling "do you like it?" he asked, David "like it? I LOVE IT! you guys all worked together to make this! that's beautiful!" he said as he sniffled and rubbed a tear out of his eyes from the joy he was feeling 

Dolf smiled and then went to setting up a few sleeping bags on the floor David looked around there was some logs on the floor for chairs next to a broken and beaten table with a candle on it. he set down on the wood and took a deep breath, Nikki sat next to him and so did Preston who was brushing his hair "sooo.."David started" anyone got any advice for acting like Max?... " Preston almost dropped his brush but grabbed it before it could hit the ground then looked back at David with a spark in his eyes. David just looked confused "easy there Preston i don’t think his looking for an acting lesson on it" Nikki try telling Preston before he got too excited 

"oh come on Nikki! you could even dress him up like Max for me!" Preston yelp smiling wide. David was a bit nervous about this but he could use the help "uuh well.." Nikki thought about it for a moment, she didn't really like dress ups but she would like to turn David into Max but she didn't have the stuff to dress him up as him... wait "ok! hold on I'll be right back!" Nikki chirped running out the cabin. David was curious.. but didn't say anything he then looked at   
Preston and smiled. Preston chuckled, overly happy with the situation "so the first thing you need to know about acting like a character like Max you need to star-" David put his hand up for a moment to cut him off "actually Preston i know acting is your thing but maybe you could skip to acting like Max and not the main acting part..." 

Preston wasn't sure what he met completely but after a moment he realized "ooh so you just want the high lights of acting like him!" David nodded smiling "mhm! yes please!" Preston still smiled even with getting someone to know they're characters, he was happy with it! he knew that knowing the character was a big part of acting and it was one of his favorite topics! "ok! well first we have to find what he loves and what he hates!" he explained with a bit of a grin. Dolf laughed slightly Preston just gave him a bit of an irritated look and roll his eyes at him David raised a eyebrow at this "now that i think about it i don’t think I've seen Max really enjoy anything, i mean i know there has to be something dear to him but how can I tell?" David asked. 

Nikki kick open the door making a loud thunk! making David jump a bit "I'm back! and i got a gift!" she yelped cheerfully, holding up a green hoodie. she ran over David and handed it to him. David looked at it, "Nikki this looks brand new where did you get it?" David asked "i stole it when we were in town, i try to use it before we got back to camp to heal myself but it was too new to work on me" she explained, David sighed knowing she stole it made him a bit upset but she was nice enough to let him have it exactly now he sighed "thanks you, Nikki" he put on his normal smile and put on the hoodie, Preston started to untie the bandanna around his neck 

 

David immediately panic "h-hey! what are you doing!?" he asked standing up. Preston didn't know what to say at first, he never seen David in such a panic "oh sorry i was just taking off your bandanna did i hurt you?" he asked, David blushed he just embarrassed himself "no.. sorry it's just this bandanna means a lot to me and i don’t want to lose it..." Dolf and walked over to him "if you want David i can hide it and keep it safe" Dolf explain smiling. David gulp holding his bandanna. Dolf eyes widened a bit "it's that dear to you?" he asked David nodded fast. Nikki raised a eyebrow "why do you like it so much anyways?" Nikki asked.

David sighed taking the bandanna off and unfolding it all the campers looked at "it was my first time in camp campbell when i got this shirt after i grow out of it i cut it into a bandanna" he explained after that he took the bandanna and held it to his chest tearing up slightly and whipping the tears out of his eyes both the campers where a bit surprised at David's reaction but it was also kinda cheesy to them... Dolf smirked "i know a way to let you keep the bandanna on and hide it!" David raised an eyebrow and slowly handed him the banana Dolf gently took it "how?" David asked Dolf pull up the sleeves and tie it on his shoulder and put the hoodie's sleeve over it "there! now when you're done, you can put it on your neck again!" David put on a slightly fake smile "wow.. that's a great idea Dolf..thank you! " he patted his head "don't give him any ideas" Nikki mumbled. 

Preston smiled "now that you look the part you have to act the part as we was saying... we have to find what's dear to Max!" Nikki chuckled "that's easy!"   
Preston blushed and sighed, he should know if something is dear to someone!... but he couldn't find anything on Max! "ugh ok... what do you think he likes?" Preston sighed, Nikki pointed at David "he likes him" David gave soft blush "he does?" he asked Preston laughed at that "pfts no he doesn't why would you think of that?" he asked, chuckling still   
"uuh don't you remember that one play we had here and what happened?" Nikki replied   
"you mean the one where Max stole his phone? AND ALSO RUINED MY PLAY!" he yelled in anger, Nikki sigh "yes those too but remember what happened after that?" 

"well after that the C.I.A came to areas David... and Max's stop them... " Preston gave a confused look" you know what no!.. he must have done it to be considered a good guy" he said trying not to think of it, David never really thought about that he never thought of Max secretly liking him at all. now the more he thinks of it the more it makes sense "you also forgot about the bonfire" Dolf included Nikki tilted her head "but what he did just seemed to be the right thing to do and Max is not that cruel" she explained "yes but he didn't have to get us to make the out fits and make the bonfire for him" Dolf replied "he even fix that stick for him"  
"ancient staff!" David said trying to correct him 

"ok so what!? big things like that he'll help him but other than that most of the time he just insults David and gives him problems! other than that he pretty much hates David!" he tries to explain not wanting to believe in that Max and David could actually be really good friends 

"actually... " all the campers looked to David" there has been rare occasions where he did something really nice for me but.. he'd always keep it a secret or acted like he was being forced to.." he explained "like what?" Nikki asked "well one time for lunch i told him i always wanted the pudding cups but i would always be too late to get one after that he told me, when i was done getting the rest of my food wait in the kitchen so i did, he came back giving me a pudding cup... then he insulted me again but he was really nice about it! " he said smiling with a slight blush" so it's Seattle! Max like's David and is too afraid to show it! i always knew he was secretly a soft!" Dolf explained 

David blushed he never even thought of this, it really was cute when Max did things like that. Preston just cover his face he was embarrassed, how could he not notice this? he stranded up and started to head out of the cabin "I'm going to check if they're still fighting" he explained   
"ok! " Nikki replied then looked over at David" so need any other help?"  
"yes how do i act so.... well.. grumpy like him? and say those words?... " David ask feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous asking about it 

Nikki thought of this for a moment "well Max is like i hate my life and i hate this place or whatever I'm doing!" David titled his head slightly "the best way i see for you is to think negative about everything" she explained "so let's do some test so... ok how do you feel about but negatively like Max would!"   
David thought for a moment "well... the camp is dirty, full of bugs and most of the camp activities are tiring or just a waste of time?" he said trying to think like Max   
"yah! perfect ok! now.. try and adding some course words to that sentence!"   
David took a deep breath trying to use bad words like Max would, feeling horrible about it and even feeling sick from it, "the camp is fucking dirty! and it's full of bugs and the camp activities are tiring and a waste of fucking time!" Nikki smiled "ok now act like Max and say it how he would say it!" David took a deep breath "this camp is fucking filthy! and full of blood sucking bugs! most of the camp activities are tiring and most of them are just a wast of my fucking time!" 

Nikki chuckled and clapped "that was perfect David!"   
David was a bit surprised he thought he went way too far "really? i thought it was bit too much..." he said nervously, Nikki shock her head "no no no! it was perfect!" she said Dolf nodded "you did really sound like him David, spot on even" David blushed maybe this will be easy?  
Preston just walked back in "they are still fighting! AND THEY WON'T STOP!" he sighed putting his fingers on the top of his nose in irrigations and anger "looks like we're sleeping here tonight!"   
Nikki chuckled looking at Preston. David and Preston raised an eyebrow Nikki look at David "say those lines again pleeaaassse" she bagged looking up at David "huh.. oh right! * he said putting on his Max face and said "this camp is fucking filthy! and full of blood sucking bugs! most of the camp activities are tiring and most of them are just a wast of my fucking time!" 

Preston then put his hands together over his face and began to cry "it's so beautiful..."   
"Preston?... you ok?" David asked raising an eyebrow   
Preston started crying harder putting his hands over his face "THEY GROW UP SO FAST! " he cried running out of the cabin Nikki and David looked at each other for a moment "so what do you think about Max acting like you? David smiled" i always wanted to see him positive and smiling maybe he'll actually like it! i would love to see him happy every day "   
Nikki chuckled with a grin" yah i want to see that too" David started to yawn and rub his eyes "what.. time is it?" Dolf grunted in his sleeping bag trying to get comfy "it's 2:30" he said getting ready to fall asleep   
"i guess i should good to bed.." David said yawning


End file.
